


Against The Rules

by lorir_writes



Series: Wanted (Bloodbound Series) [1]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Samantha refuses to be debriefed by Scholar and strolls at the museum hidden library as Adrian begins to give in to her flirtatious attempts.





	Against The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon of one of my favorite scenes with Adrian but I turned it dirty because that’s how I roll. [Most characters are owned by Pixelberry studios]

##  **Warning:**  This piece involves sexual explicit contents (mature language and graphic sexual images) and taboo subjects (prostitution). Reader discretion is advised.

“Wait, are we leaving already?” Samantha asks. After all she has been through on her first day as Adrian’s assistant, knowing this secret part of the museum made her even more curious. “But this place is amazing.”

Adrian cocks his head to the side, considering her request, then looks at his watch then smiles. “I suppose I can give you a quick tour before the sun rises. And I wouldn’t say no to getting to know you a bit better,” he frowns slightly as he realizes what he just said. “Professionally, of course.”

“Great,” she grins. “I’m not ready for the night to be over yet.” He smiles then offers his arm to her and they begin to walk around the library. Samantha looks mesmerized at everything, admiring the titles in the bookshelves. He watches at her, marveling at her curiosity. He tells her about the sword of Attila the hun and entices her imagination briefly talking about other supernatural creatures. “How do you know so much about all this?”

“I studied it for decades. I can tell you about anything in this library.”

“Anything?” She raises an eyebrow, looks around, then turns to him. “Tell me about me.”

“You?” He gawks.

“You said anything in this library and I am in it,” she smirks.

This is wrong. He doesn’t date anyone in his staff, he never did. It’s completely against the business ethics policy of his company, he has warned her before. But it didn’t stop her from flirting with him again. And now that she refused to be debriefed, something changed inside him about her. Instead of dismissing her again, he finds himself leading her on. “Alright, let’s see…” he gazes at her, looking into her deep brown eyes. “ You are fierce, compassionate and far braver than I ever expected.” Her cheeks begin to redden, and, for the first time, she looks away.

“Flatterer.”

“I’m just telling you what I see,” he says as his eyes drink the sight of her in one of Priya’s dresses. The more they stroll in the library, the more she wants to know. He should stop her from asking so many questions. There’s so much he wished he didn’t know or lived. Yet, he answered her questions, as if he was compelled to do it. It has only been a day, but, for some reason, he trusts her more than he should. She walks a few steps before him, tracing her finger over the hardcover of the books and he can sense the smell of her skin and her hair. Adrian feels his heart accelerate, a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He tasted her blood at the fashion show, but he wonders how hot her blood is if he drinks it from her veins and how would she feel. Would she beg him to stop? Would he be able to stop?

“Is everything okay, Adrian?” she squints at him.

He shakes the thought away. “Yes, I’m fine,” he glances at his watch. “We should go, it almost morning.”

She nods. “Thanks for showing me around, Adrian.”

“It was my pleasure, Samantha.” They leave the museum talking about random things until they arrive on a street next to her apartment. “Go get some rest. I’ll see you at 8 pm on Monday.”

“Will I be on the night shift from now on?”

“If you want to be my real assistant, yes.”

“Thanks, Adrian,” she beams wrapping her arms around his neck. Adrian is not a hugger, at least, not with people he just met, but he slowly returns the embrace. For a split second, their lips brush and he captures hers in a sensual kiss. His lips feel hot against hers and it sends a small burning sensation through her breasts. They pull away and she smiled shyly. “I thought this was against policy rules of conduct at Raines Corporate.”

“It is,” he replies. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I won’t tell Mr. Raines about it if you don’t,” she winks.

He shakes his head laughing at her insolence. “Have a good weekend, Samantha.”

“You too, Adrian.”

##  **…**

Samantha gets into her room, takes off her shoes and clothes and goes to the bathroom. She opens the tap to fill the tub and sits on the edge of the tub. She knows it’s wrong to flirt with her boss, he turned her down when they were at the rooftop bar, now he just changed his mind. He was the one who kissed her. And she never thought a kiss could make her feel so agitated. Is it a vampire thing? Do all vampires kiss like that?

She looks at the tub, not even half full, then at the water running. Lifting up her hand, she feels the tap water. Clear, warm, putting a slight pressure on her hand. She positions herself to sit on the rim of the tub with the tap between her legs and bucks her hips. The water goes down her sex, pressing on her core. She moans. The water feels so good. She pinches a nipple and rocks her hips up and down against the water flow. 

Suddenly, the image of Adrian pops in her head. That kiss. His tongue massaging hers, devouring her lips. She can’t help but imagine how good it must feel like to have him between her thighs, his tongue lapping on her folds, his fingers fucking her mercilessly. The mental image, the nipple stimulation, the water running on her slith gradually build waves of pleasure and she writhes in ecstasy, her eyes fluttering shut as she grips the walls of the tub for support. Opening her eyes, she slowly lets herself fall into the water and begins to bathe, enjoying the touch of her own hand along her body.

##  **…**

He is hungry. He had already fed drinking blood from his supply of blood bag he has in case of emergencies, but he’s still hungry. He needs fresh blood. He bites his bottom lip and fetches his phone from his pocket and sends a text. Hopefully, she won’t be sleeping or too occupied. One hour later, the elevator doors open.

“Hello, Adrian,” the woman smiles slyly, walking into his direction. “I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon,” her forefinger runs under his shirt, traveling through his bare chest. “And with quite an odd request.”

“Did you put it on?”

“Just like you requested. You’re lucky I like you because this perfume wasn’t cheap.”

“I’ll make it worth the price, I promise,” he smirks.

“Now, tell me,” she turns around, pushing her ass up to meet his bulge. “Are you hungry?”

His red eyes glow in the dark living room and his fangs come down. “Very,” he pulls her hair back, exposing her neck and sinks his teeth into her flesh.  _Ah, finally some warm blood!_  She groans beneath his bloody kiss, fishing his shaft out of the pajama pants and strokes him. He closes his eyes. Feeding and being masturbated could be dangerous, considering how hungry he was. He retrieves his fangs from her neck, pricks his finger to heal the perforations with his blood and takes her by the hand to the kitchen.

He stands behind her and undresses her, lifting up her skirt. He smiles when he sees she has no underwear. “Bend over,” she obliged, bending over the kitchen isle. Gripping her hips, he shoves his pants down and plunges into her. She’s deliciously wet, panting at every forceful thrust, holding herself to the marble surface.

“Adrian,” she whispers, but somehow, it’s not her voice he listens to. A melodious smoky tone rings in his head and his thoughts bring him back to Samantha. He feels her there, moaning, her body responding to his thrust, her hips grinding on him, her damp pussy tightening around his cock, her caramel skin beginning to glisten from sweat.

“Oh, Adrian,” she pants. His blood races through his veins, his cravings getting more and more intense. His fangs descend again and he bites her shoulder, ramming frantically into her, drinking her blood, his tongue caressing her sun-kissed skin. He lets out a guttural grunt and she screams his name. Suddenly pulled out of his daydream, he watches Scarlett on the kitchen isle trying to catch her breath. “Want me to swallow it?” She looks over her shoulder as he pulls out of her.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you for coming in such short notice, Scarlett,” he heals her wounds with his blood, helps her up then marches to his suit. Scarlett adjusts her dress and goes to the living room. He walks back and hands her eight one-hundred dollar bills. “Does it pay for the perfume expenses?”

“Yes. Should I keep the perfume? You know, in case you need me to wear it again?” She eyes him mischievously.

“You should keep it. It has an exquisite fragrance. Don’t expect me to call you anytime soon.”

“Okay,” she licks her lips and heads to the elevator. “For what is worth, I hope next time you feel this hungry again, Samantha will be here to feed you and be fucked by you.”

His eyes go wide. “What?”

“I know you pay me and I do like to fulfill your fantasies, Adrian, but for future references, next time you decide to fuck a girl, try calling her by the right name.” The elevator doors open and he watches her step in. He is completely at loss for words, mortified even. “Bye, Adrian.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose and heaves a sigh. This couldn’t have gone more wrong. And there isn’t any other way out of it. He knows it goes against all the rules, but he wants her. He wants her bad.


End file.
